My YuGiOh! Email Survey, Stupid yet funny
by Froz Flame
Summary: I know it's been done before, but I wanted to try it. The first chapter is me. This isn't much of a summary cause this isn't much of a story. Rex and Weevil up. Completed!
1. Froz

E-mail survey done by me!!!!!  I know this has been done a bunch of times but now it's my turn! Yay! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any one or anything that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Name: Frozina Fay Flame

Nicknames: Froz 

Screenname: frozflame6

Height: like 5'2 1/2"

Weight: I dunno, 110 maybe

Eye Color: Dark Brown, but I wish I had silver or gold

Hair Color/Style: Dark Brown, long goes to shoulders usually up in ponytail

Wearing: Black jeans, black capped sleeve shirt, black jean jacket, my ankh necklace

Sibling(s): Well Marik and Yami Marik live with me… but I'm not related to them!

Pet(s): My lizard, Savannah and Ju Ju Bee, my betta fish!

Favorite Color(s): Black, red, sapphire

Favorite Song(s): "Somewhere I Belong,"- Linkin Park, "In This Diary,"- The Ataris, "Scars Of Time," Chrono Cross OST, "In The Land of Twilight, Under the Moon," .hack/SIGN, "No Matter What," YGO OST, "Call My Name," YGO OST

Favorite Emotocon(s): Mischievous :-)

Favorite TV Show(s): Anime! Any anime!

Favorite Item(s) of Clothing: My black terry sweats with the red Oriental dragon on the left leg.

Favorite Food(s): Peanut Butter Chocolate Chip Cookies! They're da bomb!

Favorite School Subject(s): Computers cause I love computers, I feel happy when on on them.

Favorite Video Game(s): Final Fantasy 7, Kingdom Hearts, Warcraft III

Favorite Book(s): Oooo lost of good ones, some of My personal faves are Squire, Prisoner of Azkaban, His Dark Materials Trilogy, Demon in My View

Favorite Quote(s): "Burn, burn till nothing remains!" Yami Marik in one of the mangas.

Stupidest Thing You've Done/Said: Hmm… I guess when I fell done two flights of stairs cause I tripped over my shoelace.

Stupidest Thing Someone You Know Has Done/Said: "Here Froz, have fun with these matches!" Gives me some matches~ *coughsetocough*

Last Thing You Said: "The flame is going towards the card!"

Languages: Japanese, English, Spanish

B/f or g/f: Yepperz! Marik!

Crush: I have a b/f

Sport: Uh, soccer?

Millennium Item: The Pen

Favorite Card: Winged Dragon of Ra

Weather: Snowing for all hell's worth

Favorite Holiday(s): Christmas, Halloween

Favorite Movie(s): Sleepy Hallow, The Patriot; violent movies are so fun!

Evil: Yes! Just ask Marik.

Yami: Nope, no need for a more psycho me. 

Listening to music: Yes, "You'll Be In My Heart," from Disney's Tarzan

Favorite Word(s): PSYCHOTIC, PSYCHO, randomtivity (I made this word up), baka, urusai, francophobia (an actually word), and antidisestablishmentarianism (that is spelled right! Spell check says so)

Most Likely to respond: Yugi, Yami, and other ppl

Least Likely to respond:  Yami Marik, Marik, and other ppl

What are you doing after you finish this: Uh, probably torment the other two beings in my house, no not my pets!

Do you want this to be over: Doesn't matter I made this!

If One Of Your Friends Died Today, You Say: Sucks to be you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: It's not that funny or anything.  I just wanted to write this!


	2. Marik

Now to do Marik.  I call him Marik when I write cause it's just easier for me.  I know his Japanese name is Malik. (Well actually it's Marriku or something, but it sounds like Malik.)  But if you watch a dubbed Japanese episode, the dub is "Marik".

Disclaimer: I don't own any one or anything that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To: Marik-chanishtarguy16@yahoo.com From: Frozfrozflame@hotmail.com

Here's a survey I made, enjoy! ^-^

Name: Marik Ishtar

Nicknames: I'm called by many different versions of my name; Malik, Marik, Marriku, and Froz calls me Marik-kun

Screenname: MillenniumRod_ish

Height: 6 feet

Weight: about 121

Eye Color: Violet

Hair Color/Style: Platinum blonde, sort of long

Wearing: Lavender sleeveless shirt with two sets of chains going across it and blue jeans

Sibling(s): I have a Yami and I live with Froz, oh yeah and there is Isis.

Pet(s): Froz has two pets, a lizard named Savannah and Ju Ju Bee, a fish

Favorite Color(s): Gold, violet

Favorite Song(s): "What It Is To Burn," Finch, "Last Resort," Papa Roach

Favorite Emotocon(s): Don't have one

Favorite TV Show(s): Don't have one

Favorite Item(s) of Clothing: Don't have one

Favorite Food(s): Koshari

Favorite School Subject(s): I don't go to school, never went

Favorite Video Game(s): Final Fantasy 7, because of Sephiroth

Favorite Book(s): I guess I'd say "Shattered Mirror"

Favorite Quote(s): I don't really have any.

Stupidest Thing You've Done/Said: (Hmm… I guess when I fell done two flights of stairs cause I tripped over my shoelace. [HA! Froz, your always falling!])  I gave Froz peanut butter chocolate chip cookies once, her sugar high food. -_- 

Stupidest Thing Someone You Know Has Done/Said: Probably when Seto gave Froz matches

Last Thing You Said: ("The flame is going towards the card!" [I don't believe you were going to torch the Winged Dragon of Ra!]) "SHUT UP!"

Languages: Japanese, English, Egyptian

B/f or g/f: Froz is my girlfriend

Crush: I have a girlfriend

Sport: Hm, motorcycle racing, and if dueling is a sport, then that too.

Millennium Item: The Rod

Favorite Card: Winged Dragon of Ra

Weather: Cloudy

Favorite Holiday(s): Halloween, free candy from stupid people

Favorite Movie(s): The Ring was good

Evil: (Yes! Just ask Marik. [She is, never make her pissed]) Yeah

Yami: Yeah, he's pretty evil. 

Listening to music: If Froz singing the "What's New Scooby Doo?" theme song, then yes… but I wouldn't really call it music.

Favorite Word(s): (antidisestablishmentarianism [What the hell does this mean?]) I use kill and pharaoh a lot, usually in the same sentence.

Most Likely to respond: Yugi, Yami, Ryou, Téa, and some of the others

Least Likely to respond:  Yami Marik, Bakura, Seto and probably some others I've forgotten

What are you doing after you finish this: (Uh, probably torment the other two beings in my house [We feel so loved]) I will go tape Froz's mouth shut. She's been singing nonstop for two hours.

Do you want this to be over: Sure, why not?

If One Of Your Friends Died Today, You Say: (Sucks to be you. [Your so kind Froz.]) Better you than me.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: It's not that funny or anything.  I just wanted to write this!


	3. Yami Marik

Now to do Yami Marik.  These will go in no particular order.  Don't forget to review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any one or anything that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To: Yami Marikpsycho_yami@aol.com From: Marikishtarguy16@yahoo.com

Froz sent me this thing and I'm sending it to you.

Name: Yami Marik Ishtar

Nicknames: Froz calls me Yami M, but nobody else can call me that 

Screenname: psycho_yami

Height: 6' 10" feet

Weight: same as Marik's, about 121

Eye Color: Violet

Hair Color/Style: Platinum blonde, up in long spikes

Wearing: Black sleeveless shirt, dark purple cape, and blue jeans

Sibling(s): I live with Froz and Marik

Pet(s): Froz has two pets, a lizard named Savannah and Ju Ju Bee, a fish

Favorite Color(s): Red, black

Favorite Song(s): "Tomorrow," SR-71

Favorite Emotocon(s): Frustrated :-{

Favorite TV Show(s): Uranium, it's a show on MuchMusicUSA

Favorite Item(s) of Clothing: I'd say my cape

Favorite Food(s): Hmm, I like roast beef

Favorite School Subject(s): I don't go to school, never went

Favorite Video Game(s): Tom Clancy's Splinter Cell, Grand Theft Auto; Vice City 

Favorite Book(s): Cut

Favorite Quote(s): "If you love something, set if free.  If it doesn't come back, hunt it down and kill it."

Stupidest Thing You've Done/Said: I have done nothing stupid in my life :p

Stupidest Thing Someone You Know Has Done/Said: When Yami Bakura decided to try and steal Froz's money

Last Thing You Said: "Why won't this f***ing computer work?"

Languages: Japanese, English, Egyptian

B/f or g/f: None, Marik got Froz

Crush: Nope

Sport: dueling I guess, killing people

Millennium Item: The Rod

Favorite Card: Winged Dragon of Ra

Weather: It's dark out

Favorite Holiday(s): Don't really have one

Favorite Movie(s): Reign Of Fire, ah you gotta love senseless destruction.

Evil: Hell yeah

Yami: I am a Yami

Listening to music: Marik is watching MTV and their showing "The Anthem" music video.

Favorite Word(s): I'd say kill, destruction, violence, and evil.

Most Likely to respond: Yugi

Least Likely to respond:  Bakura

What are you doing after you finish this: Go on a random killing spree

Do you want this to be over: Yes

If One Of Your Friends Died Today, You Say: You deserved to die, I didn't.  That's why I'm alive and your dead.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: It's not that funny or anything.  I just wanted to write this!


	4. Yami Bakura

Now to do Yami Bakura (Bakura).  Fun! Yay, if you have suggestion for someone's answers, e-mail addy, or screenname, tell me! I need suggestions for Seto and Mokuba.

Disclaimer: I don't own any one or anything that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To: BakuraEvilSpiritoftheRing@netscape.net From: Yami Marikpsycho_yami@aol.com 

Here's something stupid to keep you occupied for a few minutes.

Name: Yami Bakura

Nicknames: Most people just call me Bakura 

Screenname: TombRobber

Height: like 5' 12" or something

Weight: 120 or something

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color/Style: White, long and spiky 

Wearing: Blue and white striped shirt, jeans

Sibling(s): I have a wimpy hikari

Pet(s): None

Favorite Color(s): Black, gold

Favorite Song(s): "Immortal," Adema

Favorite Emotocon(s): The devil one }:-)

Favorite TV Show(s): I don't watch TV

Favorite Item(s) of Clothing: I don't have a stupid favorite piece of clothing

Favorite Food(s): Raw steak

Favorite School Subject(s): I don't go to school, but my hakari does

Favorite Video Game(s): Halo, Thief, Grand Theft Auto: Vice City

Favorite Book(s): Dragonshadow

Favorite Quote(s): Don't give a crap about what other people say

Stupidest Thing You've Done/Said: (I have done nothing stupid in my life :p [Oh but you have]) Let that stupid Pharaoh trap me in the Millennium Ring.

Stupidest Thing Someone You Know Has Done/Said: (When Yami Bakura decided to try and steal Froz's money [Don't remind me]) When Joey challenged Kaiba at Duelist Kingdom

Last Thing You Said: "MWHAHAHA!"

Languages: Japanese, English, Egyptian

B/f or g/f: No and not looking

Crush: Nope

Sport: dueling, stealing things

Millennium Item: The Ring and the Eye

Favorite Card: Ouija Board

Weather: (It's dark out [That's not the weather!]) Clear skies. 

Favorite Holiday(s): All Hollow's Eve

Favorite Movie(s): U-571

Evil: I'm a tomb robber, of course I'm evil

Yami: I'm a Yami

Listening to music: "Buried Myself Alive," The Used

Favorite Word(s): Steal, theft

Most Likely to respond: Yugi

Least Likely to respond:  Seto

What are you doing after you finish this: Figure out how to steal the rest of the Millennium Items

Do you want this to be over: Of course, I'd like to know who made this stupid thing

If One Of Your Friends Died Today, You Say: Good, now I can have your stuff.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: It's not that funny or anything.  I just wanted to write this!


	5. Ryou Bakura

Now to do Bakura (Ryou).  Fun! Yay, if you have suggestion for someone's answers, e-mail addy, or screenname, tell me! I need suggestions for Seto and Mokuba. Oi! Meet my new yami, Raz! She just appeared a couple of hours ago… *pokes Raz* say hi darn it!

Raz: Hi. -_- can I be done now?

Froz: Your so exciting.  By the way… I saw Yami Marik over there…

Raz: !!!! Really? Oh Yami Marik, I'm coming!

Disclaimer: I don't own any one or anything that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To: Ryouinnocentryou@attbi.com From: BakuraEvilSpiritoftheRing@netscape.net 

I got this thing so I sent it to you.

Name: Ryou Bakura

Nicknames: Everybody just calls me Ryou

Screenname: ChangeofHeart32

Height: about 5' 12" 

Weight: 120 

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color/Style: White, down past shoulders

Wearing: Blue and white striped shirt, jeans

Sibling(s): I have a mean Yami

Pet(s): None

Favorite Color(s): Blue, white

Favorite Song(s): "The Anthem," Good Charlotte, "Pretty Girl," Sugarcult

Favorite Emotocon(s): Confused %-(

Favorite TV Show(s): American Idol, I like to watch Simon

Favorite Item(s) of Clothing: Probably the shirt I have on

Favorite Food(s): (Raw steak [That's so digusting]) Pasta is good.

Favorite School Subject(s): I'm good in math

Favorite Video Game(s): Harvest Moon 64

Favorite Book(s): Pendragon

Favorite Quote(s): Ugh, can't think of any.

Stupidest Thing You've Done/Said: "Don't delete my report, I worked hard on it!" To my Yami when he was using the computer, so what does he do? Delete my report. And this was a few minutes ago

Stupidest Thing Someone You Know Has Done/Said: (Joey challenged Kaiba at Duelist Kingdom [That was pretty stupid on Joey's part]) Hmm I'd say when Bakura thought he could beat Yami Marik in the duel.

Last Thing You Said: ("MWHAHAHA!" [You don't say an evil laugh]) "Ahhh! My report!"

Languages: Japanese, English

B/f or g/f: Sadly no…

Crush: Yes, but I'm not saying!

Sport: dueling

Millennium Item: The Ring

Favorite Card: Change of Heart

Weather: It's snowing lightly 

Favorite Holiday(s): (All Hollow's Eve [Also known as Halloween, Bakura]) Christmas!

Favorite Movie(s): Minority Report was kind of cool

Evil: No but my Yami sure is

Yami: Yeah, mine was a tomb robber

Listening to music: Bakura is playing "I-E-A-I-A-I-O," System of a Down from "Steal this album," which he took literally -_-;

Favorite Word(s): I don't really have any…

Most Likely to respond: Téa

Least Likely to respond: If any one has the guts to send this to Froz's new yami, Raz, then she is the answer to this question

What are you doing after you finish this: Retype the report Bakura deleted

Do you want this to be over: I don't really care

If One Of Your Friends Died Today, You Say: Probably something about all the memories we shared and apologize for anything my Yami might have done to cause the death.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: It's not that funny or anything.  I just wanted to write this!


	6. Yugi

Now to do Yugi. I'm going to do a chat room one after this is good and done with so take note of the screen names! Oh yeah I'm friends with Lee the Dragon Tamer and her Yami, Lei.  So I might refer to them in some of my fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own any one or anything that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To: YugiShort_Duelist4@excite.com From: Ryouinnocentryou@attbi.com

Here's a little e-mail survey that I'm passing along.

Name: Yugi Muto

Nicknames: None that I can think of

Screenname: DarkMagician761 

Height: 4'6"… don't laugh! 

Weight: 98 

Eye Color: Violet 

Hair Color/Style: Bangs are blonde and the rest is black edged in crimson 

Wearing: My blue school uniform with black pants

Sibling(s): I have a Yami

Pet(s): None

Favorite Color(s): Navy Blue

Favorite Song(s): "Hanging By A Moment," Lifehouse

Favorite Emotocon(s): Happy! :-)

Favorite TV Show(s): Survivor, StarGate-SG1

Favorite Item(s) of Clothing: Don't have one really, but Yami has an obsession with leather and buckles…

Favorite Food(s): Sugar Cookies

Favorite School Subject(s): Probably Science

Favorite Video Game(s): Super Smash Brothers Melee

Favorite Book(s): Stormbreaker

Favorite Quote(s): "Trust in the Heart of the Cards."

Stupidest Thing You've Done/Said: At Duelist Kingdom when I fell flat on my face.

Stupidest Thing Someone You Know Has Done/Said: Making that virtual game… we all know who did that.

Last Thing You Said: "Where's the Asprin?"

Languages: Japanese, English

B/f or g/f: I do not

Crush: Of course

Sport: dueling

Millennium Item: The Puzzle

Favorite Card: Dark Magician

Weather: The sky is gray but other than that nothing is happening

Favorite Holiday(s): Christmas is a good holiday!

Favorite Movie(s): Lord Of The Rings

Evil: No

Yami: Yep, he was a pharaoh

Listening to music: Yami's fiddling with my stereo, the song that played a few minutes ago was "Without Me," Emienm

Favorite Word(s): Duel, card, uhhh… I dunno

Most Likely to respond: I don't know!

Least Likely to respond: Seto Kaiba probably won't

What are you doing after you finish this: Make sure Yami didn't break my stereo

Do you want this to be over: It's not like this bothered me

If One Of Your Friends Died Today, You Say: I probably wouldn't be able to speak… grief stricken.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: It's not that funny or anything.  I just wanted to write this!


	7. Yami Yugi

Now to do Yugi. I'm going to do a chat room one after this is good and done with so take note of the screen names! Oh yeah I'm friends with Lee the Dragon Tamer and her Yami, Lei.  So I might refer to them in some of my fics.

Disclaimer: I don't own any one or anything that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To: Yami5000Pharaoh@msn.com From: YugiShort_Duelist4@excite.com

Yami, try not to break this computer!

Name: Yami Yugi Muto

Nicknames: Yami, Pharaoh, Yu-Gi-Oh!

Screenname: xXKingofGamesXx

Height: 5' hey at least I'm taller than Yugi 

Weight: 100 about

Eye Color: Violet 

Hair Color/Style: Bangs are blonde and the rest is black edged in crimson, very spiky

Wearing: A pharaoh outfit… what? I was in an Egypt mood!

Sibling(s): Yugi's my other half

Pet(s): None, but I want a cat

Favorite Color(s): Black, gold, red

Favorite Song(s): "Your Move," Ygo OST

Favorite Emotocon(s): this one -_-;

Favorite TV Show(s): Simpsons 

Favorite Item(s) of Clothing: (but Yami has an obsession with leather and buckles…[Yes I do!]) Just read what Yugi wrote

Favorite Food(s): Laffy Taffy

Favorite School Subject(s): History!

Favorite Video Game(s): The Sims

Favorite Book(s): Holes

Favorite Quote(s): ("Trust in the Heart of the Cards." [I like this one too]) "You don't need a reason to help people."

Stupidest Thing You've Done/Said: (At Duelist Kingdom when I fell flat on my face. [Haha! I remember that.]) One time I crashed the Kaiba Corporation hard drive.  Oops. 

Stupidest Thing Someone You Know Has Done/Said: (Making that virtual game… we all know who did that. [Yes we do]) Hmm… When Marik said "hi" to Froz, that just doomed him right there.

Last Thing You Said: "How do you turn on the computer?"

Languages: Japanese, English, Egyptian 

B/f or g/f: No

Crush: Might

Sport: dueling

Millennium Item: The Puzzle

Favorite Card: Dark Magician

Weather: It's cold. REALLY cold.

Favorite Holiday(s): I don't really know many holidays…

Favorite Movie(s): I personal liked the IMAX movie about Egypt

Evil: Not really, at least, not for a Yami

Yami: I'm the Yami

Listening to music: I think Yugi's playing a song called, "There is," By Box Car Racer

Favorite Word(s): Egypt, pharaoh

Most Likely to respond: Joey maybe

Least Likely to respond: Kaiba won't, but I'll send it to him anyway

What are you doing after you finish this: Learn to use a computer better

Do you want this to be over: I don't really have an opinion on this

If One Of Your Friends Died Today, You Say: I'd be really sad.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: It's not that funny or anything.  I just wanted to write this!


	8. Raz

Now to do my Yami, Raz. I know in my chapter I said I don't have a yami, but I just found out she exsisted yesterday.

Disclaimer: I don't own any one or anything that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To: RazRaznDazzle375@netnitco.net From: Yugi5000Pharaoh@msn.com

Ha! I'm sending this to you, you evil person!

Name: Razena Flame

Nicknames: Raz

Screenname: Razitic

Height: I'm a few inches taller than Froz, 5' 4" 

Weight: somewhere around 110

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color/Style: Brown with silver and gold highlights, long past shoulders spiky ends and bangs

Wearing: Black tee-shirt with a silver dragon print and black jeans.

Sibling(s): None, but Froz is my hakari and we live with Marik and *sigh* Yami Marik

Pet(s): My hakari has a fish and a lizard

Favorite Color(s): Silver and gold

Favorite Song(s): "In The End," Linkin Park, "Crawling in the Dark," Hoobastank

Favorite Emotocon(s): whatever you call this little face X.x

Favorite TV Show(s): I like to watch anime with Froz

Favorite Item(s) of Clothing: Probably my gray and black hoodie

Favorite Food(s): Peanut Butter

Favorite School Subject(s): I hate school, and so does Froz.

Favorite Video Game(s): Final Fantasy 9

Favorite Book(s): The Sight

Favorite Quote(s): "Why do we exist? Maybe we don't exist…

Stupidest Thing You've Done/Said: (One time I crashed the Kaiba Corporation hard drive.  Oops. [Your really bad with computers, aren't you Yami?]) Sleep in on the day I was suppose to rob this big ol' tomb.  Yami Bakura got there before me. -_-

Stupidest Thing Someone You Know Has Done/Said: (When Marik said "hi" to Froz, that just doomed him right there. [Probably did.]) Yami Bakura tried to rob my house back in Ancient Egypt… 

Last Thing You Said: "Where'd Yami Marik go?"

Languages: Japanese, English, Egyptian 

B/f or g/f: No, but I shall make Yami Marik mine soon enough!

Crush: Yes, Yami Marik!

Sport: Stealing

Millennium Item: The Pen

Favorite Card: Curse of Dragon

Weather: Sunny

Favorite Holiday(s): Uhh… that one holiday where you do that one thing…

Favorite Movie(s): The only movie I've seen so far is Pi, an independent film. 

Evil: I'm Froz's yami, what do you think?

Yami: I'm a Yami

Listening to music: "Sephiroth's Theme," from Final Fantasy 7

Favorite Word(s): Oi vey

Most Likely to respond: who knows, who cares

Least Likely to respond: who knows, who cares

What are you doing after you finish this: Find Yami Marik.

Do you want this to be over: Yes

If One Of Your Friends Died Today, You Say: Who are these "friends" you speak of?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: It's not that funny or anything.  I just wanted to write this!


	9. Seto

Now to do Seto.  I'm taking suggestions for Mai, Tristan, Joey, Serenity, and Téa. Have I forgotten anyone?

Disclaimer: I don't own any one or anything that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To: SetoBlueEyedDragon12@kc.net From: RazRaznDazzle375@netnitco.net

Bwhaha! I'm giving this little piece of Froz Insanity to you Kaiba!

Name: Seto Kaiba

Nicknames: people mostly just call me Kaiba

Screenname: WhiteDragonMaster

Height: I don't know 

Weight: like I'm telling you…

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color/Style: Brown, short on the sides and long in the back

Wearing: clothes

Sibling(s): Mokuba

Pet(s): none

Favorite Color(s): Blue, white, green

Favorite Song(s): "Headstrong," Trapt, you know "F*** off, I'll take you on, headstrong to take on anyone…"(A/n: I think this sounds just like him)

Favorite Emotocon(s): don't have one

Favorite TV Show(s): X-files, CSI

Favorite Item(s) of Clothing: don't have one

Favorite Food(s): Fried Chicken

Favorite School Subject(s): Math, Science, Computers

Favorite Video Game(s): The virtual game I invented… once I work out a few kinks.

Favorite Book(s): Dune

Favorite Quote(s): "Does the walker choose the path, or the path the walker?"

Stupidest Thing You've Done/Said: I'm not going to tell you my faults

Stupidest Thing Someone You Know Has Done/Said: "Looks like a regular old briefcase to me," Joey.  Duh Joey, it WAS a briefcase, it was what was inside… typical blonde.

Last Thing You Said: "No more sugar for you Mokuba!"

Languages: Japanese, English

B/f or g/f: Maybe

Crush: Perhaps

Sport: Dueling

Millennium Item: none

Favorite Card: Blue Eyes White Dragon

Weather: Raining

Favorite Holiday(s): (that one holiday where you do that one thing [Gee, I wonder what holiday this is Raz.]) Christmas because I get stuff

Favorite Movie(s): Windtalkers

Evil: No, more just bad ass

Yami: no

Listening to music: "When I'm Gone," 3 Doors Down

Favorite Word(s): Dragon, computer, duel

Most Likely to respond: Mokuba

Least Likely to respond: Joey

What are you doing after you finish this: Work on some electronic thing

Do you want this to be over: Yes this was annoying

If One Of Your Friends Died Today, You Say: Nothing, I'd just take their rarest card and leave

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: It's not that funny or anything.  I just wanted to write this!


	10. Mokuba

Now to do Mokuba.  Sorry it has taken me so long to update, I was having a little trouble with the Kaiba brothers. O.o  I like to thank the ppl who gave me ideas! (Sorry I can't remember your names, but I credit you!)

Disclaimer: I don't own any one or anything that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To: Mokubasetozbro@kc.net From: SetoBlueEyedDragon12@kc.net

Here do this survey, and DON'T EAT ANYMORE SUGAR!!!!

Name: Mokuba Kaiba

Nicknames: none!

Screenname: Seto won't let me have one…

Height: I don't know 

Weight: I dunno, 89 or something

Eye Color: Brown (A/n: I think they are)

Hair Color/Style: Black, longish.

Wearing: (clothes [same here])

Sibling(s): Seto

Pet(s): none

Favorite Color(s): Orange, yellow, bright colors!

Favorite Song(s): "Cotton Eye Joe," Rednex

Favorite Emotocon(s): Happy ^_^

Favorite TV Show(s): Spongebob Squarepants

Favorite Item(s) of Clothing: (don't have one [me too])

Favorite Food(s): SUGAR!

Favorite School Subject(s): Art class is easy cause all we have to do is draw

Favorite Video Game(s): All the Spyro games

Favorite Book(s): Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban

Favorite Quote(s): ("Does the walker choose the path, or the path the walker?" [This is a weird one, Seto]) "WHEE!"

Stupidest Thing You've Done/Said: (I'm not going to tell you my faults [Oh but I will]) Try to fly off the top of the stairs… that hurt! 

Stupidest Thing Someone You Know Has Done/Said: In Seto's virtual game he made me into a girl!

Last Thing You Said: "I bet you can't find your third Blue Eyes White Dragon card!"

Languages: Japanese, English

B/f or g/f: Ick no!

Crush: No way!

Sport: Soccer! (A/n: Mokuba looks like a soccer person)

Millennium Item: none

Favorite Card: Blue Eyes White Dragon, cause that's Seto's favorite too!

Weather: Cloudy

Favorite Holiday(s): Halloween! FREE SUGAR!

Favorite Movie(s): Spiderman

Evil: Nope

Yami: no

Listening to music: " We Will Rock You," Queen

Favorite Word(s): Sugar, lightning, hyper

Most Likely to respond: Téa

Least Likely to respond: Mai

What are you doing after you finish this: Keep Seto from finding his third Blue Eyes

Do you want this to be over: I dun really

If One Of Your Friends Died Today, You Say: Who knows?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: It's not that funny or anything.  I just wanted to write this!


	11. Joey

Now to do Joey.  I'm thanking Yami Jenny for Joey's e-mail addy, and CPegasus for the Screenname.

Disclaimer: I don't own any one or anything that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To: Joeyflamesordzman56@juno.com From: Mokubasetozbro@kc.net

Joey, did you know that you forgot the "w" in "sword"? 

Name: Joseph Wheeler 

Nicknames: Joey

Screenname: Nmbr1Everytime

Height: How should I know

Weight: 130 I guess

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color/Style: Blonde

Wearing: A tee-shirt and some jeans

Sibling(s): Serenity

Pet(s): none

Favorite Color(s): Yellow, green, blue

Favorite Song(s): "Head on Collision," New Found Glory

Favorite Emotocon(s): Sunglasses B)

Favorite TV Show(s): Real World, The Osbournes

Favorite Item(s) of Clothing: Uhh.. my shirt?

Favorite Food(s): I have to choose?

Favorite School Subject(s): Learning is evil. EVIL!

Favorite Video Game(s): Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance 

Favorite Book(s): Does the TV guide count?

Favorite Quote(s): Erm. How bout "There's nothing to fear, but fear it's self."

Stupidest Thing You've Done/Said: I've done too many to count

Stupidest Thing Someone You Know Has Done/Said: Tristan tried to ask Serenity out, many times.  I stopped him, every time.

Last Thing You Said: "Now where'd I put my sock?"

Languages: Japanese, English

B/f or g/f: (Ick no! [Mokuba, you still to immature not to like girls?])  If I had one, it would make all the other girls jealous.

Crush: Yep, but not like I'm telling.

Sport: Basketball, dueling.

Millennium Item: none

Favorite Card: Flame Swordsman

Weather: It's too dark to tell!

Favorite Holiday(s): My birthday!

Favorite Movie(s): X-men, the live action one

Evil: Nope

Yami: no

Listening to music: "Boom!" System of a Down

Favorite Word(s): Um… Luck I guess I can't think of any

Most Likely to respond: Serenity

Least Likely to respond: Tristan

What are you doing after you finish this: Find my sock!  Where the hell I put that?

Do you want this to be over: I WANT TO FIND MY SOCK!

If One Of Your Friends Died Today, You Say: What?  Someone died? WHO?!? TELL ME!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: It's not that funny or anything.  I just wanted to write this!


	12. Serenity

Now to do Serenity. If your wondering about her e-mail addy and such forth, I just found synonyms for "serenity."  I almost forgot about Isis, Mako, Weevil, and Rex! I'm going to do them too.  If there's anyone else you want to see, tell me! I need the names of e-mail providers, possibly ones I haven't used yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own any one or anything that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To: Serenitytranquility14@earthlink.net From: Joey flamesordzman56@juno.com 

Hiya Sis! Here's an e-mail survey for you do fill out.  And have you seen my sock?

Name: Serenity Wheeler 

Nicknames: none

Screenname: DoveofPeace

Height: I'm not sure

Weight: 110 or so

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color/Style: Brown, long

Wearing: A pink blouse with blue jeans

Sibling(s): Joey

Pet(s): none

Favorite Color(s): Pale blue, maroon

Favorite Song(s): "Wherever You Will Go," The Calling

Favorite Emotocon(s): Innocent 0:-)

Favorite TV Show(s): Friends, 7th Heaven, Everwood

Favorite Item(s) of Clothing: My jeans with the embroidery on the leg.

Favorite Food(s): Snowcaps

Favorite School Subject(s): Literature

Favorite Video Game(s): 

Favorite Book(s): Homeless Bird

Favorite Quote(s): "I have not yet begun to fight."

Stupidest Thing You've Done/Said: I'm not sure

Stupidest Thing Someone You Know Has Done/Said: Can't think of any at the moment

Last Thing You Said: "I never let you down, even if I could." I'm singing to a song

Languages: Japanese, English

B/f or g/f: No 

Crush: no.

Sport: None

Millennium Item: none

Favorite Card: Mystical Elf

Weather: Cloudy, a little cool outside

Favorite Holiday(s): Easter

Favorite Movie(s): A Walk To Remember

Evil: Nope

Yami: no

Listening to music: "When I'm Gone," 3 Doors Down

Favorite Word(s): Don't know

Most Likely to respond: Tristan

Least Likely to respond: Mai

What are you doing after you finish this: Continue doing whatever I was doing before this

Do you want this to be over: I don't really care

If One Of Your Friends Died Today, You Say: Lament over them

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: It's not that funny or anything.  I just wanted to write this!


	13. Tea

Now to do Téa.  Sorry the last chapter wasn't that funny, but I mean, come on, it was Serenity.  She does like, NOTHING in the show.  So she was difficult.  Téa should be fun *evil smile*  It'll probably have too many friendship cracks and become redundant. If there's anyone else you want to see, tell me! I need the names of e-mail providers, possibly ones I haven't used yet.

Disclaimer: I don't own any one or anything that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To: TéaFriendship4ever@mindspring.org From: Serenitytranquility14@earthlink.net

Hey Téa!  Joey sent this to me, enjoy!

Name: Téa Gardener 

Nicknames: none

Screenname: ShiningFriendship345

Height: Don't know!

Weight: 110 or so

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color/Style: Brown, short

Wearing: My yellow shirt and jean shorts

Sibling(s): None!  But I have my friends!

Pet(s): none, but my friends keep me company!

Favorite Color(s): The color of Friendship!

Favorite Song(s): The Friendship Song and  "As We Go On," Vitamin C 

Favorite Emotocon(s): Talkative :-( ) About FRIENDSHIP

Favorite TV Show(s): Friends, Touched By An Angel

Favorite Item(s) of Clothing: My shirt that says "Spirit"

Favorite Food(s): Vanilla Ice Cream 

Favorite School Subject(s): Biology

Favorite Video Game(s): Anything that is non-violent. Violence is bad.

Favorite Book(s): Stargirl

Favorite Quote(s): "The only rose without thorns is friendship."

Stupidest Thing You've Done/Said: I think I annoy people too much with my speeches, but I don't understand how I could annoy some one with them!

Stupidest Thing Someone You Know Has Done/Said: When Joey acts like a hotshot when dueling

Last Thing You Said: "Friendship is the most important thing we need to have.  If we believe in each other then *beep* COMPUTER ERROR

Languages: Japanese, English

B/f or g/f: No 

Crush: Yes

Sport: None

Millennium Item: none

Favorite Card: Magician of Faith 

Weather: Bright and sunny! Oh happy day!

Favorite Holiday(s): Christmas, the season of giving!

Favorite Movie(s): Message in a Bottle, Two Weeks Notice

Evil: OMG! OF COURSE NOT!

Yami: no

Listening to music: "Things I'll Never Say," Avril Lavigne

Favorite Word(s): Friendship, kindness, caring, happiness *beep* COMPUTER ERROR

Most Likely to respond: Mai

Least Likely to respond: Rex

What are you doing after you finish this: Figure out why my computer keeps cutting me off.

Do you want this to be over: One of my friends made it so, NO!

If One Of Your Friends Died Today, You Say: OMG! NOOOOOOOO! I can't believe your gone! But I'll have our memories.  Such as that one time when *beep* COMPUTER ERROR

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: It's not that funny or anything.  I just wanted to write this!


	14. Mai

Now to do Mai.  I'm gonna make up e-mail providers okay?  After Mai all I have to do is Tristan(I need ideas for him, please help!), Rex, Weevil, and Mako.  Then this fic is over!  Sorry to disappoint you, but those are the last four people I'm doing, and no more.

Disclaimer: I don't own any one or anything that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To: MaiMalevolentNuzzler67@sender.com From: TéaFriendship4ever@mindspring.org

Here Mai, fill this out and send it to people! 

  
Name: Mai Valentine 

Nicknames: none

Screenname: HarpyLady3568

Height: I'm not sure

Weight: Like I'm telling you people

Eye Color: Violet

Hair Color/Style: Blonde and beautiful

Wearing: My tube top with my lavender jacket and blue jeans

Sibling(s): None

Pet(s): none

Favorite Color(s): (The color of Friendship! [You're still babbling on about stupid friendship?]) Violet and white

Favorite Song(s): Lady Marmalade from the Moulin Rouge OST 

Favorite Emotocon(s): The winking one ^_~ 

Favorite TV Show(s): (Friends, Touched By An Angel [What utterly disgusting happy shows]) TRL, Dawson's Creek

Favorite Item(s) of Clothing: My bikini

Favorite Food(s): Anything low in calories 

Favorite School Subject(s): Swimming because you get to see cute guys without their shirts

Favorite Video Game(s): I'm not really into video games, but come and duel me and that's fun enough for me.

Favorite Book(s): The Gossip Girl books 

Favorite Quote(s): "To get anywhere in life, you need to be strong, but most importantly you need to be true to your self."

Stupidest Thing You've Done/Said: (I think I annoy people too much with my speeches, but I don't understand how I could annoy some one with them! [Girl, you need a serious reality check if you think this]) I underestimated Joey as a duelist and he beat me good.

Stupidest Thing Someone You Know Has Done/Said:  I know several people who have done stupid things… not mentioning any names though.

Last Thing You Said: "Ack! I broke another nail, dammit."

Languages: Japanese, English

B/f or g/f: No 

Crush: Yes

Sport: I don't like sports, you have to get all hot and sweaty.

Millennium Item: none

Favorite Card: Harpy Lady

Weather: (Bright and sunny! Oh happy day![This makes me want to gag]) The sun's setting on this clear, windless day

Favorite Holiday(s): Christmas because I get things for free

Favorite Movie(s): Maid in Manhattan, My Best Friend's Wedding

Evil: No, to a point

Yami: no

Listening to music: "She's Gonna Break Soon," Less Than Jake

Favorite Word(s): Shop, money, I win!

Most Likely to respond: Mako

Least Likely to respond: Weevil, that little worm

What are you doing after you finish this: Go shopping!

Do you want this to be over: I've got better things to do

If One Of Your Friends Died Today, You Say: I probably would cry a lot asking a bunch of pointless questions in my fit of grief.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: It's not that funny or anything.  I just wanted to write this


	15. Tristan

Now to do Tristan.  I'm finishing these off to be done with it. I'm not doing Pegasus, so stop asking/telling me. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any one or anything that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To: Tristanhot_stff_01@netlife.org From: Mai MalevolentNuzzler67@sender.com

No idea why I'm sending it to you Tristan, but what's a girl to do? 

  
Name: Tristan Taylor 

Nicknames: none

Screenname: Commando221

Height: I dunno, ask my doctor.

Weight: Same as above

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color/Style: Brown and pointy!! That reminds me… I need more hair gel again

Wearing: My red leather motorcycle jacket with a white tee shirt and blue jeans

Sibling(s): None

Pet(s): none

Favorite Color(s): Red, black, brown

Favorite Song(s): All In The Suit That You Wear- Stone Temple Pilots, THEY ROCK!! 

Favorite Emotocon(s): The confused one @_@ because I'm usually confused.

Favorite TV Show(s): (TRL, Dawson's Creek [You mean people still watch those shows?]) Family Guy and anything else on Cartoon Network's Adult Swim

Favorite Item(s) of Clothing: My leather jacket

Favorite Food(s): Burgers, fries, any kind of junk food 

Favorite School Subject(s): Skool sucks, simple as that.

Favorite Video Game(s): Halo, Alien vs Predator, The Sims Living Large

Favorite Book(s): The last thing I read was the comics in the paper… do those count? 

Favorite Quote(s): "Look as you leap.  Since you probably won't make it anyway, at least you'll enjoy the view on the way down."

Stupidest Thing You've Done/Said: (I underestimated Joey as a duelist and he beat me good. [Damn right you did HAHA!])  When I lied to Serenity about Joey winning the duel against Espa Roba.

Stupidest Thing Someone You Know Has Done/Said:  Joey has done too many stupid things to count!

Last Thing You Said: ("Ack! I broke another nail, dammit." [-__-]) "Where's that stupid phone?!"

Languages: Japanese, English

B/f or g/f: No 

Crush: Yes, Serenity!

Sport: Basketball and soccer!

Millennium Item: none

Favorite Card: Cyber Commander

Weather: Dull. Clouds. Some Sun.

Favorite Holiday(s): Fourth of July! The pyro's holiday!

Favorite Movie(s): The Matrix, Die Hard, any James Bond movie

Evil: No

Yami: negative

Listening to music: "Still Frame" Trapt

Favorite Word(s): er… I really don't have any

Most Likely to respond: I dunno, I'm not in my friends' brains

Least Likely to respond: as above

What are you doing after you finish this: Watch TV, like always

Do you want this to be over: I have nothing to do, so doesn't matter

If One Of Your Friends Died Today, You Say: I'd probably cry and stuff

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: It's not that funny or anything.  I just wanted to write this


	16. Mako

Now to do Mako.  Two left after this: Weevil and Rex, then thank the gods this is over.  I have more important stories to attend to. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any one or anything that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

To: Makorulerof7seas@waves.net From: Tristan hot_stff_01@netlife.org

Stop fishing or whatever and fill this out. 

  
Name: Mako Tsunami 

Nicknames: Freaky Fish Dude

Screenname: SharkBaitFisher435

Height: No idea really

Weight: Eh… check back later please

Eye Color: Aqua colored!

Hair Color/Style: Black and messy and spiky.

Wearing: My blue and green swim trunks… I just got back from a dive in the ocean, so I'm soaked.

Sibling(s): None

Pet(s): none

Favorite Color(s): Blue, sea green, grey 

Favorite Song(s): "Caught In The Rain" Revis 

Favorite Emotocon(s): O It's A FISH! 

Favorite TV Show(s): Anything on the Outdoor Network!

Favorite Item(s) of Clothing: My headband!

Favorite Food(s): Sushi! 

Favorite School Subject(s): Biology was always good.

Favorite Video Game(s): Tekken, Mortal Kombat, King Fisher

Favorite Book(s): Chicken Soup for the Ocean Lover's Soul 

Favorite Quote(s): ("Look as you leap.  Since you probably won't make it anyway, at least you'll enjoy the view on the way down." [As it goes for you Tristan, this is true]) "Live well. It is the greatest revenge."

Stupidest Thing You've Done/Said: I was beaten by Yugi twice. Damn him.

Stupidest Thing Someone You Know Has Done/Said:  (Joey has done too many stupid things to count! [You can say that again]) When Joey and Tristan tried to steal my dinner at Duelist Kingdom

Last Thing You Said: "Here fishy, fishy, fishy…"

Languages: Japanese, English

B/f or g/f: No 

Crush: Not that I'm aware of

Sport: Fishing and sailing!

Millennium Item: none

Favorite Card: Legendary Fisherman

Weather: A good day for sailing and swimming!

Favorite Holiday(s): I like them all!

Favorite Movie(s): Jaws, Deep Blue, Flipper

Evil: No

Yami: What's that?

Listening to music: "Driven Under" Seether

Favorite Word(s): Ocean, sea, depths

Most Likely to respond: Rex perhaps

Least Likely to respond: Weevil

What are you doing after you finish this: Return to swimming

Do you want this to be over: It was entertaining

If One Of Your Friends Died Today, You Say: Why did they die?!? WAAAAAAAAAA!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A/N: It's not that funny or anything.  I just wanted to write this


	17. Weevil

It's Weevil time! W00t! 

Disclaimer: I don't own any one or anything that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh!

To: Weevilbu9c4tch3rleafless.com From: Makorulerof7seaswaves.net

Here you go land lover!  
  
Name: Weevil Underwood 

Nicknames: Sometimes I'm called Weevil Underpants…. Grrrr… damn them

Screenname: TheMothmanProphet

Height: Hm, I'm kind of short… but I don't know exactly

Weight: don't know

Eye Color: blue

Hair Color/Style: Mint green because I dyed it.  Straight right down to my ears.

Wearing: Green button down shirt with a black spider on it and green cargo shorts. 

Sibling(s): None

Pet(s): black scorpion, tiger moth, and a centipede 

Favorite Color(s): Green, forest green, dark green, any shade of green.

Favorite Song(s): "Butterfly" Crazy Town 

Favorite Emotocon(s): I don't have one   
Favorite TV Show(s): National Geographic

Favorite Item(s) of Clothing: My cool bug glasses

Favorite Food(s): Chocolate covered crickets 

Favorite School Subject(s): Science because we study insects.

Favorite Video Game(s): Pokemon

Favorite Book(s): World Guide to Bugs

Favorite Quote(s): "I see your mouth moving, but all I hear is blah blah blah."

Stupidest Thing You've Done/Said: Cheat in order to get Joey to duel me.

Stupidest Thing Someone You Know Has Done/Said:  My mom killed my tarantula before.  Stupid women.

Last Thing You Said: "Stupid scorpion!"  It almost stung me!

Languages: Japanese, English

B/f or g/f: Girls are icky!

Crush: Ew! No!

Sport: Bug catching

Millennium Item: N/A

Favorite Card: Ultimate Great Moth

Weather: Humid, good for bugs.

Favorite Holiday(s): Anytime in the summer.

Favorite Movie(s): Eight Legged Freaks.

Evil: Mwahahaha!  Fear me and my insect deck!

Yami: Huh?

Listening to music: "In The Shadows" by The Rasmus

Favorite Word(s): Bugs, fear, forest

Most Likely to respond: ?

Least Likely to respond: (Weevil [HAH! I did!])

What are you doing after you finish this: Learn about bugs

Do you want this to be over: Yes, got too many other important things to do

If One Of Your Friends Died Today, You Say: This is assuming I have friends.

A/N: It's not that funny or anything.  I just wanted to write this


	18. Rex

Last one, Rex!!!!  I'm not doing anymore after this, so don't even try to get me to do any more. 

Disclaimer: I don't own any one or anything that has to do with Yu-Gi-Oh!

To: RexTyrantRapt0r112ancientcity.org From: Weevilbu9c4tch3rleafless.com

Dig up your own answers for this. Haha, I laugh at myself.  
  
Name: Rex Raptor

Nicknames: My mom calls me 'Rexxy' it's embarrassing.

Screenname: d1n0d0g

Height: eh, who knows who cares?

Weight: see above for answer.

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color/Style: Brown in the back with purple dyed bangs.  Long in the back, short in front.  Nifty, neh?

Wearing: green tee-shirt with beige vest and black jeans.  Of course, I have my red beanie on. 

Sibling(s): Don't have any of these annoying buggers.

Pet(s): A bearded dragon.

Favorite Color(s): brown, purple, green, and yellow.

Favorite Song(s): "Machine Head" by Bush

Favorite Emotocon(s): o,,---  It's an alligator, or so I'm told.  Doesn't look like one to me, but whatever.   
Favorite TV Show(s):  The Future is Wild.

Favorite Item(s) of Clothing: my red beanie.  I wear it all the time

Favorite Food(s): Chex mix, don't ask me why. 

Favorite School Subject(s): Oh, school sucks.  Don't like any of it.

Favorite Video Game(s): Drakken Guard,  Turok, and um, that's it.

Favorite Book(s): Dinosaurs.  That's what it's called.

Favorite Quote(s): "It's scares me how dumb you are."

Stupidest Thing You've Done/Said: Listen to Mai.  I lost my Red Eyes Black Dragon because of it.

Stupidest Thing Someone You Know Has Done/Said:  Um… can't think of any right now.  But call me and I'll get back to you, not.

Last Thing You Said: "Hey mama, this that shit that make you move mama.  Get on the floor and move your booty mama…" Well, I was singing….

Languages: Japanese, English

B/f or g/f: Er………. no

Crush: um, no.  But the first time I saw Mai, I did.

Sport: don't have one

Millennium Item: don't got one.

Favorite Card: Two Headed King Rex

Weather: Hot and dry, like the desert.

Favorite Holiday(s): My birthday.

Favorite Movie(s): Jurassic Park.

Evil: No, not really.

Yami: ::blink blink::

Listening to music: "Hey Mama" by Black Eyed Peas

Favorite Word(s): T-Rex, dinosaur, dig, desert.

Most Likely to respond: do I look like a psychic? 

Least Likely to respond: above.

What are you doing after you finish this: I don't know? Sit around and watch tv?

Do you want this to be over: I dunno, doesn't really matter.

If One Of Your Friends Died Today, You Say: (This is assuming I have friends. [And you don't I'm assuming…?])

A/N: It's not that funny or anything.  I just wanted to write this


End file.
